Cinnomon and Spices Are so Much Fun!
by LittleMeghan16
Summary: Akari moves to Waffle Town with her little sister Mai to help out with their two brother's farm. But as she hear that Kevin and Maya starts liking each other and now it could be that Akari and Chase could be liking each other too. What will happen next?
1. Secrets Are Told

**Characters: **Akari x Chase & Maya x Kevin

**Cinnamon and Spices Are so Much Fun**

**Chapter 1: Secrets Are Told**

**Akari POV**

I can't believe I had to start a farm with my little sister Mai. Kevin completed the first rainbow which was wind. So now the boats can start sailing again. Kevin had reserved a two bed room for me and Mai until he can get the whole place organize for me to start a new far.

Mai and I aren't quite fans of farming but it's our family generation so I guess I had to do it. What are we interested in? Well we're into fashion, I wanted to go to the city and study about fashion but oh no I'm stuck farming with my older brother and little sister.

Mai is very outgoing, which is a good thing so then I don't have to do all the talking. I have short chocolate brown hair with light brown eyes. While Mai had long chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

Mai was leaning on the railing looking ahead she laughed as the seagulls flew above her and the dolphins were jumping out of the water. "Be careful Mai." I said.

"I know sis." Said Mai.

My mom wanted us to far so we decided to come here to get away from Sunshine Island where my parents, Chelsea and Mark farm. Pascal, the captain walk by. To greet us. "Hello ladies. My name is Pascal, the ship captain." He said. Mai came walking toward us.

"Hello, my name is Akari. And this is my little sister…" I said but Mai cut me off.

"Mai. My name is Mai, Akari little sister." She said.

"What brings you here to Waffle Island?" Asked Pascal.

"Farming, both of my parents made us do farming." I said.

"Ah, I see. When is your birthday?" Asked Pascal.

"Mines is on Spring 24th." I answered

"And mines is on Spring 15th." Answered Mai.

"Oh wow pretty close birthdays I see." Said Pascal.

"Yup!" I said. Mai giggled.

"May I ask you how old you are?" Ask Pascal.

'Gosh he's very nosy.' I thought.

"I'm 21." I said.

"And I'm 5." Said Mai.

"Oh now there a different." Said Pascal.

"Sissy. Is that the Island were going to?" Asked Mai. I looked at where she was pointing. Pascal too.

"Yes indeed. That's Waffle Island." Said Pascal.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yes yes indeed." Said Pascal.

"It looks way different from Sunshine Island." Said Mai.

"Yeah." I agreed.

When the boat stopped we carried our rucksacks and our suitcases. It was noon on the second day of Spring. Standing near the dock was a boy with amethyst coloured eyes and orange hair. He looked at me with no expression. Then he walked away. I blinked twice as he walked off. Mai pulled on my pant leg. He was heading to some kind of building. Just then the mayor showed up. "Hello! Welcome to Waffle Island. My name is mayor Hamilton. Mayor of this Island." He said.

"Hello, I'm Akari and this is my little sister Mai." I said as I bowed politely. Mai did the same.

"Hmm…I heard of those names before? Do you have any family members living here?" Asked Mayor Hamilton.

"We're Kevin's sisters." Said Mai.

"Ah yes, you're the one helping him at his farm right?" Asked Mayor Hamilton.

"Yes." I said.

"Well then your house isn't really built yet and I think Kevin reserve you guys a room for two at the Sundae Inn am I correct?" Asked Mayor Hamilton.

"Yes indeed." I said.

"Well okay then. Let me take you there. Kevin and Max are waiting for you there." Said Mayor Hamilton and started walking.

I took Mai's hand and followed him to the Inn. Once we got there. Mayor Hamilton left us alone as we both walked in. It looked like a restaurant more then the Inn. Then I saw them. Kevin and Max. Kevin walked by me and gave me a big bear hug. "Welcome little sis." He welcome me.

"Thanks bro." I said.

Kevin looked a lot like me but his eyes were almost a honey colour. He's only 23. Max was 7 who had the same eye colour as me. But his hair is just like Mai. I remember seeing that same boy from the dock. Everyone was silent. "Colleen, this is my little sisters Mai and Akari. Mai is only 5 and Akari is 21." Said Kevin.

"Oh wow 21. That's Chase's age." Said Colleen. "Anyways I'm Colleen, the innkeeper of the Inn. The one at the counter is Jake the Owner of the Inn. My daughter Maya is in the kitchen with the head chef Yolanda and the Chef Chase. Kathy also another waiter here during the bar and Hayden is the owner of the bar." Said Colleen.

"Hi, so your Akari. Kevin told us about you. Are you two relative?" Asked Maya.

"Yes. I'm Kevin's little sister." I said.

"Oh wow, so how old are you? How old is Kevin?" Asked Maya.

"I'm 21 and Kevin is 23." I answered. Maya was shocked.

"21? The same age as Chase. No fair! I feel like I'm the youngest here. I'm only 19." Said Maya. "When's your birthday?"

"the 24th of Spring." I answered. Maya was surprised again.

"That's the day after Chase's birthday." Said Colleen.

"Wow, that's really close." Said Maya.

I giggled then I heard some one else giggling too. I turned around and saw Chase, Max and Mai all playing around who were all running around as Chase tried to catch them. Once he caught them, Mai was on his left arm and Max was in the right arm. He carried them back to Akari and Kevin. Everyone was quiet as they stare at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." They all giggled.

Jake took me and Mai to our room for the next couple of weeks. We quickly settle in and went downstairs. Kevin had decided to give us a quick tour around the Island. I got a few stuff from everyone. Most of them are books from everyone but Owen gave me a hammer, Luke gave me an axe, Toby gave me a fishing rod and Cain gave me a sickle.

Then I went to Kevin's house up in the Seaside. I was amaze by the view of the ocean. "Wow Kevin, it's beautiful." I said.

"Thanks Sis. I really want to have a happy life the person I love. But I doubt she loves me back." Said Kevin.

"Ooh who do you like?" I asked.

"Maya. But it seems like she likes Chase." Said Kevin.

"Hmm…maybe I can ask her." I said.

"Akari no, if she figures out she'll get mad." Said Kevin.

"I guess your right." I said.

Several Hours later I took Mai hand and took her out of Kevin's house and headed toward the Inn. Everyone was still there. She came up to me. "Where Kevin?" She asked.

"At home." I answer. Maya's face went down.

"Oh okay I though he'll come with you but I guess I was wrong." She said. "hey you want to come to the Tailor Shop with me tomorrow?"

"Sure. I want to get some new fashion there anyways." I said.

Just then I saw Chase staring straight at me. Then I remember what I was going to say. Even though Maya will get mad it's only for Kevin's life. "Hey Maya. Who do you like here in Waffle Island?" I asked. Maya faced turned red as she looked at me.

"Um…it's a secret. I only tell one of my best friends." She said.

"Okay then. I'm going to order a cocktail. You want some?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I smiled as I quickly went to go order them. Maya stared at me for quite a long time. 'Is she really my Best friend. I only know her for 6 hours now. But she's Kevin sister. Kevin, the guy I really like upon.' She thought. Just then I came back with the cocktails. "Here." I said handing her one.

"Thanks, um Akari…." Said Maya.

"Yeah." I said.

"Um…you've been my best friend for 6 hours now….." Said Maya.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"So, I guess it'll be alright to tell you who I like. But in one condition." Said Maya.

"What?" I said.

"If you tell me who you like since the past 6 hours you've had here. You had a full tour around the island met pretty good looking guys. So who do you pick between all of them?" Asked Maya.

I thought a little bit. Julius and I both have the same interest but I consider him as a friend. Luke is more of a construction freak so no. Owen is strong but he isn't my type and he's into blacksmithing. Not Toby since he's a fish freak and I hate fish. Gill is way to nerdy. And Jin thinks he knows everything about Medicine and is always worrying about my health. Then I heard some giggling. I turned and saw Mai playing around with Chase inside the kitchen. I smiled. Seeing Mai happy makes me feel happy. I knew Chase is Maya older brother so it should be safe. "Fine." I said and leaned closer to Maya who also lean in closer. "I like Chase." Maya was shock.

"For 6 hours? And you pick my older brother?!" Said Maya.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's always mean to me. Even though he likes little kids he doesn't seem to like me as a sister. He plays with Dakota and Mai but that's it." Said Maya."Anyways. Who do you like?" I whispered.

"I like Kevin." Said Maya.

"Really oh your so lucky. He's awesome. He's an awesome cook. He used to be the chef at one of the most famous restaurant at my hometown ever. He was remember as one of the best chef before he left to come here." I said.

"Oh really." Said Maya.

"Yup." I said.

We started to talk about our favourite things to do. Food. And Colour. I told her what Kevin likes and what Kevin loves get on his birthdays. And Maya said the same things about Chase. When it was midnight. Chase was cleaning everything up before he left. He looked at me with a smile on his face. "I'll see you again tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah." I said. Chase gave me a wink before exiting the Inn.

I blushed as Maya just giggled. Then we quickly head upstairs where are rooms are. When I got there Mai was inside there. She smiled once I got to her. "Sis, Can Chase teach me how to cook?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks sis." Said Mai.

The next day I woke up bright an early. At 6am. I walked out and into the lobby where Maya and her parents were at. But there was no Chase. Maya figured out my expression. "Chase doesn't come here so early in the morning. He doesn't even wake up till 8am. But he never shows up till 2pm. Lazy bum." Said Maya but she mumbled the last part. Colleen and Jake both heard it.

"Maya don't say mean things about your brother. He always up at the Town Square Area to pay a little visit to the Town Hall every single day." Said Colleen.

"He should be here with us like a family." Said Maya. Then I got a wonderful idea.

"Come on Maya." I said and grabbed her arm. I looked at her parents. "Please excuse us. We need to have a little talk." I said sweetly.

"Oh no go ahead I bet it's important." Said Colleen.

I took Maya to my room, lock the door and went into my bags to find a book. Maya looked at me strangely. "What are you looking for?" She asked.

"The book about boys." I said.

"Why?" Asked Maya.

"It has awesome advices." I said.

Once I found the book I showed it to Maya as she quickly read. "Wow, there are cool advices in this book." Said Maya.

"Told you." I said.

When it was 9am, the time when the Inn opens we went outside for a little walk. Chase was just about to hit the stairs when he remember about Mai. He got off the stairs and walked toward me. "Hey Akari is Mai still inside?" He asked.

"Yeah she hanging out with Dakota inside." I said.

"Okay thanks." Said Chase. He winked at me as he walked past me.

I blush 6 shades of red as Maya just laughed at me. We headed to the Tailor Shop to hang out with Luna and Candace who are also our BFF with Selena, Kathy and Renee. Surprisingly Luna's grandmother Shelly told us she was at the Town Hall. Candace told us she would come along to. So we all walked down giggling and gossiping. When we walked into the Town Hall we saw Luna up on the stair case. Sighing as she looked romantically at Gill was working hard to not even notice she was there. Candace and Luna both had one thing in common and that was that they're too shy to talk to the guy they like. Luna told me straight away that she had a major crush on Gill and Candace told me quietly that she had a crush on Julius. I knew Kathy loves Owen because Kathy told me. And Selena…well surprisingly she likes Luke. I told them both and then they all laugh. I grabbed Luna's arm as she jumped a little bit. She was about to scream but I carefully cover her mouth. As I quickly drag her upstairs. I took my mouth out. Luna let out a loud scream. Everyone covered her ears as I quickly cover her mouth again. "What's going on there?" I heard Gill's voice shouted.

"Shoot were busted." I mouthed to everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Maya mouthed back.

"I don't know?" I mouthed.

"Well do something before Gill gets up here and thinks were kidnapping Luna." Mouthed Candace.

"What's going on up there?" Gill said again as he started to come up.

Candace and Maya ran toward me. "Were going to be busted unless you find a smart idea." Said Maya.

"I got an idea. Everyone grabbed from the book shelves and go sit down and pretend to read it or go pretend to look for a interesting book." I said. Everyone did what they did. "If you say something or scream then we're leaving this place." I hissed into Luna's ear. Luna just nodded and shut up. I let her go as she did what I was planning to do. I grabbed a book about the history of Waffle Island and sat the nearest table I found and pretend to read it. Gill came up and heard everything was silent. He saw me reading as he came up to me. "Hey Akari." He said. I jumped in surprised. I turned around and saw Gill.

"Oh hi. Gosh you scared me." I said.

"Oh oops sorry about that so what are you reading." Asked Gill.

"Oh um the History about Waffle Island. I thought this book might be interesting to read. Since I'm new and I want to learn so much about this Island." I said.

"Oh well forget the book. This town is seriously turning into a Ghost Town." Said Gill

"Oh really. Maybe we can help save the island." I suggest. That made Gill smile. 'uh oh bad thing to say.' I thought. Luna let out a angrily growl.

Once Gill left I covered Luna's mouth and exit the place. Gill looked at us with no expression on his face. Luna's face went pale. But I never let her go until I brought her into the Inn. Once we reached the Inn I remember Chase was inside with Mai. I didn't want them to think I was being mean. I stepped back a little bit. Candace then remember about my crush on Chase. Maya did too but she doesn't want to do it since she might get in trouble. So luckily I brought a handkerchief and wrapped it around Luna's mouth. Luna's face was back to normal once I took my hand off of her mouth. Candace pulled on Luna as I told them to take her to my room. Once I order her favourite dish. Pumpkin pie. I watched as Chase started at them with no expression on his face as Maya and Candace dragged Luna up the stairs. Colleen and Jake didn't even pay attention to them. I quickly fixed my hair and went in. I walked toward Chase. Chase raised one of his eyebrow. "What was that about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Candace and Maya were dragging Luna up the stairs." Said Chase.

"Oh yes. Luna was spying on Gill so we had to drag her upstairs. But then she was making so much noise. So we dragged her here instead." I said.

"Oh well….I know she'll get mad easily so how about I'll make her something. Like her favourite pumpkin pie that was in the fridge for her to eat." He winked as he went into the fridge to get it. I giggled a little as he came back up. He gave it to me. When I grabbed the fork out of his hands our fingers brushed which made both of us blush 6 shades of red.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said as he winked at me before he could come back to Mai.

I smiled all the way back up to my room. Luna was screaming until I brought her pumpkin pie to her then she quiet down a little. I quickly scanned through my bag. I found the book I showed to Maya and gave it to Luna to scan through. She looked pretty amazed. "Wow, Akari this is an awesome book. Where did you get this?" She asked.

"At the bookstore at my hometown." I answered.

"Wow that's so amazing." Said Luna. She looked up at her sister, Candace who looked confused. "This book as amazing advices on how to impress your love to someone you really love." She added.

"Give me that." Said Candace as she snatch the book out of her sister's hands and scanned through it. Candace looked really happy.

"Wow this book is awesome! Thank you for showing us the book." She said.

"I hope I helped you guys out a lot." I said.

"Yes you did." They all said.

The weeks flew by pretty fast. My house was ready built. I decided to put it in the Town Plot so I'm pretty close to Town. Mai didn't learn that much dishes from Chase. Since he has to do testing on one dish they learn a week. I did part time jobs at the Inn during my free time. But now were free. I was packing up my little room with Mai helping me. Once we got everything packed we went downstairs. I nodded at Colleen and Jake that the room was all neat and tidy. "It was nice to have some company for once." Said Colleen.

"Thank you for having us here." I said and looked down at Mai. "What do you say to Colleen and Jake?" I asked her. Mai look at me and then to Colleen and Jake.

"Thank you for having us." Said Mai.

"Your welcome come back and visit us soon." Said Jake. Colleen just nodded.

"Yeah we will." I said. I looked at Maya who busted into tears.

"Oh Akari. The days flew by so fast. Well…have fun starting your new ranch." She said.

"I will and thank you for everything. It was nice hanging out with you and the others." I said.

"Your welcome. Will come back again?" Asked Maya.

"Of course everyday starting at 9am. Since…." I said and suddenly stopped.

"What?" Asked Maya. I came in a bit closer to her to whisper something in her ear.

"Since I'll be here everyday from 9am. I get to see Chase here every single day since he teaching Mai how to cook." I whispered. Maya giggled.

"Yup! And since Mai learning how to cook from Chase he'll be here all day now." Maya whispered.

I said goodbye to everyone as me and Mai took off to our new home. Our new ranch was huge and was ready for us to begin. A level 5 house with furniture already in there. The barn was filled with animals. The Chicken Coop had lot's of chickens and ducks in it but no silkworms. There was a seed shed which with boxes of different seeds. I turned to Kevin who just smiled. "Kevin, you didn't had to spoiled your own sister." I said.

"But I wanted to." Said Kevin.

After long silent I thank him and went inside the house. The whole room was beautiful. I was guessing this is the living room since I don't see a single bed there. The kitchen was really big! I went upstairs, there a separate room which was the bathroom. And the rest were just beds and closets. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. Mai went to go answer it. Then I heard her calling my name. "Akari door for you." She shouted. I ran downstairs where Mai was. Chase was also there.

"Hey Chase." I said.

"Hi Akari. Nice house." Said Chase.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh these are for you. Just a house warming gift." Said Chase as he gave me a bouquet of flowers. I smiled.

"Thanks Chase. They're beautiful! They'll look fantastic in my new kitchen. You want to come see our new kitchen?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Chase as he followed me into the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen he looked way surprised. He never saw a kitchen this big before. "Wow, this is an awesome kitchen." Said Chase.

"Why thank you." I said.

"No problem." Said Chase.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoy it. I was going to make it a oneshot but I guess not....well anyways. Chapter 2 will be done soon.


	2. A Surprise Party for Chase

**Cinnamon and Spices Are so Much Fun!**

**Chapter 2: A Surprise Party For Chase**

After Chase left I settled in my new home pretty fast. And every time I got into the kitchen I looked at the bouquet of flowers Chase gave me and blushed 6 shades of red. Mai told me his favourites stuff and same with Maya. Just then Mai interrupted my thoughts. "Sissy, can we make a big orange cake?" She asked. Orange Cake? Hang on that's one of Chase's favourite dishes.

"Sure sis." I said.

Mai grabbed the cookbook and scanned through the cake section, there she found the ingredient to make it. Breadfruit, Eggs, Milk, Butter and an orange. Mia grabbed all the ingredients out from fridge and placed them all on the counter as she grabbed a big bowl and a metal bowl to put it into the oven with. Mai mixed all the ingredients together and poured it into the metal bowl. Then she gave it to me to put into the oven. "It's an upside down orange cake." Said Mai. I giggled.

"Why are we baking it anyways?" I asked.

"To give to Chase silly." Said Mai.

"Why him though?" I asked turning into 6 shades of red.

"Because he's the only one that loves it beside Maya of course." Said Mai. 'She does have a point' I thought.

"Okay and we'll make him a better cake orange cake for his birthday coming up soon." Said Mai.

"Uh…you might want Yolanda to help you out." I said.

"Yeah I know. I want to see how I do on this cake. If I get a perfect then I'm sure the one I'm going to bake for Chase is going to be a shinning one." Said Mai.

I laughed. So true. I think Chase is going to love it. Even though I never made it. Once the cake was done I took it out of the oven. Then we flipped it upside down into the cake thing as the cake fell off perfectly on the cake container. It was sparkling like it was perfect. "Oh sis I'm sure if I do good on this again for Chase's birthday it'll be the best one ever!" Said Mai with a big smile.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, I should go to Chase and tell him the good news." Said Mai as she headed toward the entrance.

"But don't tell him about his birthday surprised." I said.

"I know I know." Said Mai as she left.

A few days has past as it was the day before Chase's birthday. Every single day I give him a piece of perfect Orange cake as he just smiled and thank me. Sometimes he gives me a wink. As I just stand there and blushes the whole entire time.

I woke up at 6am in the morning because of my stupid annoying chickens. I always mumble to myself very quietly about it but I try to make sure Mai won't hear me. Then I head toward the bathroom take a quick shower and got into my farming clothes. Then I went downstairs to make breakfast for Mai.

I baked her favourite breakfast dish. Pancakes. Mai just loves pancakes for no reason. Once I finish baking the pancakes and Mai came skipping down the stairs. "Morning sis." She said as she sat down and saw a big plate stacked with pancakes on them. "Mm yummy is that all for me?"

"No silly remember, Chase comes here everyday now because of his big surprise party is in the Inn. He's always in here hungry so I thought I'll cook him some breakfast for him as well." I said squeezing some oranges to make a big judge of orange juice like I always do I take the pulp out for Mai who doesn't like it at all. Toast popped out as quickly scoop it out and place them on another separate plate. I got another plate for the eggs, another one for the bacon, and another one for the sausages. Once everything was place on the counter the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Chase outside. "Good morning, Chase." I said.

"Morning Akari." He said as he smelled the inside of my house. "Mm…did you just made breakfast?"

"Yes I did. Come on in. I made some spare food for you to eat." I said.

"Thanks Akari. I was hoping to try some of your cooking. I figure out that the Orange Cake you've been delivering to my house was actually Mai's cooking. A fine job she did." Said Chase as he enter the house.

When we went inside he sat down and saw a stack of breakfast food. Mai was sitting down. "Morning Mr. Chase." She said.

"Morning Mai. How are you this morning?" Said Chase.

"Good. I'm ready to cook whenever your ready." Said Mai.

"Yup, I'm just testing your sister's cooking first." Said Chase as he grabbed the plate that I gave him. "Thank you." He added.

"No problem. And here a cup." I said handing him the cup.

Chase tried almost everything and same with Mai. I smiled every time Mai look up and says 'Yummy' or 'Mm'. Chase on the other hand ate everything and look at me. "You're a wonderful cook Akari!" He said.

"Thanks my brother taught me." I said.

"Ah yes…Kevin. He was a very famous chef at your hometown. I heard about him." Said Chase.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah I had to compete against him in a cook contest." Said Chase.

"And? Who won?" I asked.

"I did of course." Said Chase.

"So how did Kevin do then?" I asked.

"2nd place." Said Chase.

"Oh." I said.

After Chase finish eating I place the dirty dishes into the sink and washed them. Then I kissed Mai on the cheek and exit the house. I headed toward Sundae Inn. I open the door. The whole room was almost decorated. I sighed at my own work. Yolanda came up to me. "So is Mai working on the birthday cake right now?" She asked.

"No she's keeping Chase busy. But she said she'll get it done tonight. Cause she's going to be keeping Chase and busy and away from the Inn. Or better yet Waffle Island for the whole entire day tomorrow. " I said.

"Smart idea." Said Yolanda.

"But what if Chase comes to Waffle Town?" Asked Colleen.

"Easy, Elli said she'll be at the Town Hall till 5pm. So they can go inside and look at old cook books." I said.

"What if Chase needs something from inside of here?" Asked Jake.

"Tell me the stuff he keeps in here that are really important to him. I'll go grabbed them out of here and take them to my house." I said.

Jake told me a whole bunch of things that Chase keeps in here that are important. Since it was too hard to carry all by hand I got a cardboard box and place them on the stairs where they won't get in the way. At 5pm we closed up the store as I quickly went back home.

**Mai POV:**

It was 5:30pm once Chase left and Akari came back. Now I can finally start making Chase's birthday cake. I started getting the right ingredients for the cake as I started mixing it all together, poured it into the metal bowl for Akari to put into the oven. Once it was done Akari took it out of the oven. I was right. It was a shinning orange cake like I thought it would be. We quickly decorated it with orange icing and then purple writing that says: Happy Birthday Chase! On it. I sighed at my own artwork I did. Akari called Yolanda to come and check it out. She smiled once she saw the cake. "Wonderful Job Mai." She said.

"Thank you Yolanda. I wouldn't have done it if Akari wasn't here to put it into the oven." I said.

"Yes indeed. Thank you Akari. We wouldn't have gotten the job done without you." Said Yolanda.

"Your welcome. Beside I had some fun watching her." Said Akari.

Once Yolanda left me and Akari put the cake into the cake container. Akari quickly locked the door as we both headed upstairs to sleep.

The next day we both woke up at the same time. Akari went downstairs to go bake breakfast while I go and do the farm work. I was glad Kevin and Max taught me how to do the farm work if Akari was busy. It made life way easier. Once I got all the farm work done. Chase came up. I opened my mouth in surprise. 'Chase is here already?? Shoot we're falling behind on Scheduler again.' I thought. "Morning Chase." I said.

"Morning Mai. Helping Akari out with the farm I see…" Said Chase.

"Yeah. Akari inside baking breakfast. We kind of slept in 20 minutes late." I said.

"Ah I see. Well, Are you done doing the farm work yet?" Asked Chase.

"Yes of course I'm done." I said. "But I pretty much all dirty from the crop picking."

"It's okay I think we should take a break and go somewhere." Said Chase. "I know let's go to the City for a while."

"Okay let me take a quick shower and get change." I said and went inside. "Come on in."

Once we came inside Akari popped her head out from the kitchen corner and opened her mouth. She is falling behind in everything. "Oh…um…Morning Chase…you here." She said.

"yeah I am." Said Chase

"Oh…well…um…breakfast…is….almost done." Saud Akari. Mai came toward me. "why don't you go take a quick shower and get change."

"Okay." I said and ran upstairs. "I'll be right back okay Chase."

"Kay." Said Chase as he watch Mai went upstairs.

"Um….why….don't…you….go watch some TV for a while….we have the cooking channel if you want to watch it…..breakfast should be ready soon…." Said Akari.

"Sure." Said Chase as he went to the living room and sat down. He turned on the TV and relax.

10 minutes later I came running back down. She was in her casual clothes. She walked toward me. I scold at her. "Why aren't you wearing the dress I'm gave you to wear for tonight?" She asked.

"I'll wear it tonight. Don't worry I'll come back and change into it later. But right now we decided to go to the city. And study about cooking there." I said.

"Oh okay then. Come back at 5pm." Said Akari.

"I know mom. I know. You sound pretty nervous before. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-y-yes. I-I-I'm f-fine" Said Akari. "I have to get the cake out of here before Chase could see it." I said.

"No problem. I saw a cake box here." I said and opened the cupboard door.

"Thanks." Said Akari and put it gently inside.

Once she was done she kissed me on the forehead. "Don't forget." She said as she's heading toward the door. "His birthday present. But for now keep it in your bedroom."

"I won't forget sis." I said. Akari looked at Chase who was looking at her.

"What's in the box?" He asked.

"Oh….um….this…is just a package I have to give to Yolanda." Said Akari. Chase raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really. You want me to deliver it to her then." He said.

"No I can do it. It's very important to her." Said Akari.

"Well okay then." Said Chase.

"Breakfast is on the counter." She said as she closed the door behind her.

I went to go eat breakfast in the kitchen with Chase. Then we quickly clean the dishes and left the house. Chase wants us the catch the first ferry there. So we took the short cut and got on the ferry to the city. I brought my rucksack and packed gold, a coat, a little makeup bag with lip gloss, hair stuff, hair brush and some other makeup. Once we found a good seat outside I grabbed my book and started to read it. I looked at Chase who was also reading something.

It was a long boat ride to the city but once we got there I got off the boat with Chase and we both took the bus ride to the cooking academy. We had a tour around the whole academy.

The time flew by fast and it was time for us to get going we got on the bus at 4:00pm and got on the boat at 4:30pm. Then we got home at 5:00pm. The perfect time. I quickly went home with him behind me. I told him to stay where he was so I can quickly get change. I took another shower and got change into my formal dress and I grabbed my present. Chase saw what I was carrying. "Who's that for?" He asked.

"My mom forgot it in her room. I have to go give it to her." I said.

"Where is she?" Asked Chase.

"At Sundae Inn." I answer.

"Oh okay then let's go then." He suggest.

"Okay." I said.

We headed our way to Sundae Inn. But it was closing time so we waited outside for 10 minutes. Then my watch rang. It was time. But before I could open the door. Chase stopped me. "I want to talk to you about tomorrow." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know tomorrow is Akari birthday. And everyone is planning on making it. Well Yolanda and the others were busy so the mayor and everyone else pitch in to help when Colleen was free I told her and she told the others about it. Now can you please do me a big favour for tomorrow night at 6pm?" He asked me.

"Uh sure. But really….doing a surprise party for my sister. That's so nice of you to organize that." I said.

"Thanks anyways. I want you to drag Akari back here for her surprise party. I talk to Kevin and he said he'll help." Said Chase.

"Sure no problem." I said. Chase had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I said. I open the door. Just then the light.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted. I jumped in surprise while Chase was also surprised.

"OMG!!! Really? This is all for me? Wow thank you guys." Said Chase.

"It was all thanks to Akari." Said Colleen.

"Yeah Bro, without her idea and her help we wouldn't have did this for you in the first place." Said Maya. Chase looked at Akari for a long time.

"Don't look at me. It wouldn't have been a surprise if Mai didn't keep you busy." Said Akari.

Chase picked me up and soon carried me toward the crowd of people. As everyone cheered in excitment. The party can now begin!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well...I think this is a good job don't forget to review.


	3. Happy Birthday Akari

**Cinnamon and Spices Are so Much Fun**

**Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Akari!**

**Akari POV**

Once the party was over Mai took off home early like she always do. Then Chase soon thank me and went home himself as I walked home alone. Once I got home I took a long shower put my clothes in the washing machine to wash for tomorrow.

The next day I woke up at 6am. Perfect timing when it comes to my birthday. But I notice Mai wasn't in bed. But I knew I smell something delicious downstairs. Mai came up. "Happy birthday Sissy!" She said.

"Thanks sis." I said.

"Your welcome. Um…don't worry about getting change. Maya picking you up and is taking you to the dock which you'll be going to the city." Said Mai.

Just then the door bell rang. Mai quickly ran down the stairs. I looked at where she was going. Maya was at the door. I gulped. "Hey Bro, nice to see you here." She said.

"Yeah you too sis." Said Chase. "Why are you here anyways?"

"To pick up Akari." Said Maya.

"Oh well….Akari still has to eat breakfast." Said Chase.

"I know I'm going to drag her down here. Asleep or not." Said Maya.

"Akari awake." Said Mai. "I'll go bring her down. Maya make yourself at home. Try some of Chase's cooking for once." Said Mai and went upstairs.

"Yeah let's try not to think about Akari birthday for once." Said Chase.

Mai came upstairs and saw me sitting on the bed. I looked at her pretty weird. "Sis. I'm not going downstairs in my PJ." She said. "especially when Chase is here."

"Maya here to pick you up for your birthday bash though. She has almost all of your clothing with Luna who waiting for you at the dock." Said Mai.

"You mean not just that I have to walk around the house in PJ but around the whole neighbourhood as well." I said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Mai squeaked.

'Great. What a great birthday I'm going to have this year. Embarrassing myself.' I thought.

I was still wearing my rubber ducky PJ with my rubber ducky slippers. I blushed furiously. I grabbed my blue house robe so it can cover it but you can still see the pant legs. I went back downstairs with Mai in front of me. Chase and Maya were both sitting on the counter talking about Akari birthday. They both turned to me. Maya got up and ran toward me. "Happy birthday Akari!" She said to me giving me a big bear hug.

"Thanks." I said. Maya looked at my PJ cover up by my robe and my slippers.

"I love your PJ, your bathrobe and your slippers. They're so cute! Did they come in a set and where did you buy them?" She asked.

"Thanks. Yes they were in a set and I bought them at the city." I answer.

"Ooh goodie cause Kevin told me your favourite city so we are going there for your birthday bash. And don't worry about what ever your wearing now. Luna mended your formal outfit for today so you'll get it from her today on the dock. But we got to go find something special for tonight." Said Maya as she gave a wink to her brother.

"Um yea. Tonight all of your friends are taking you to the Inn for a big delightful dinner. So you have to dress pretty formal." Said Chase.

"Oh…..okay then…um does Mai have something to wear?" I asked.

"Sissy, relax. I already order something at the Tailor Shop." Said Mai."How come I can't buy something there instead of the city?" I asked.

"Because you're the birthday girl." Said Maya.

I sat down and ate some breakfast that Chase made. It was even yummier then how I cook it When I was eating Luna stopped by. "Happy birthday Akari!" She shouted giving me a hug.

"Aw thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She smiled. "I brought the dress you needed repairing. Your wearing that dress today! And we'll find a new dress for tonight."

"Oh my goodness this is even better then before I bought it. Thanks Luna!" I said. "I'm going to try it on right now."

I went upstairs to put the dress on. It was still a perfect fit. I went to go brush my teeth and brush my hair. It grew longer since the past couple of days I came here. I put on a matching headband that goes with the dress, some matching high heels, and a matching purse. I went downstairs where Luna and Maya were stunned by my matching outfit. Chase smiled at me and same with Mai.

I soon linked arm with Luna and Maya as we made our way to the dock where all our other friends are. We board on the boat to my favourite city.

Once we got there I board off with all my friends and I showed them my favourite mall. We looked for awesome dresses at random stores but we still had no luck. I asked them if we can go back to Island of Happiness and find my favourite formal dress. So we got back on the ferries and made our way to the Island of Happiness. I called my parents to let them know I'm going over there for a quick visit.

Once we got there I walked around. Everyone said hello to me as I said hello back to them. I found my parent's ranch. No one was outside. "Maybe there inside." I said to myself as I open the door to my house. The house was completely empty. My friends were all over the house. I soon found a little note on the counter:

_Dear Akari, Mai, Kevin or Max,_

_If you come here wandering where we were. We're just out of town for a little while doing farming stuff. _

_See you on Christmas._

_Mark and Chelsea._

I was sad my parents were gone out of town to look for something. I went upstairs and soon found the dress I was looking for. Tears streamed down my cheek. Today the big day and it's finally my big chance to wear it. I had all the accessories that gone with it in a little zip block bag. Followed by my red high heels in a box. Just then all of my friends were inside my room. Luna loved the dresses in my room. But thinks the one in the box is the perfect one for me. I got up and put all my things into a bag and hurried to catch the boat to the city again. I first wrote a message to my parents.

_Dear Mark and Chelsea._

_I came to the Island for a little while to pick up my red formal dress for my birthday dinner tonight. It was too bad I miss you guys though. And I'll come back with Kevin, Max and Mai for a Christmas._

_Love ya lot's _

_Akari_

I posted the note on the counter next to my parents and left to go catch the boat back to the city. Once we got back there we headed straight to the hair styling to get her hair done. Then they quickly went back to Waffle Island. Maya suggest taking the long way. Maya dropped off her stuff at my house. Once I got my outfit on I came downstairs. Everyone looked at me with amazement. "Akari. Your beautiful!" Said Maya.

"Thank you." I said.

We soon headed to the Sundae Inn. Once we open the door it was pitch dark… until Maya had turned on the light switch. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted. I was shock by the decoration were so beautiful. There was a banner that said "Happy birthday Akari!" the wall. Tears stream down my cheeks. I smiled. "Oh thank you so much!" I said.

"Thank Chase and Kevin…it was their idea." Said Yolanda.

I looked at Kevin and gave him a big bear hug. Then I walked over to Chase….his purple amethyst eyes were staring back at mines. He smiled. "Happy birthday!" He said. I hugged him tight.

"Thanks for everything Chase!" I said.

"Your welcome. Now let's have some cake." Said Chase.

"Finally, I'm starving." Said Maya.

"Oh Maya your always hungry though." I giggled. Dakota smiled but Chase just groaned.

I went toward the cake. The cake looked wonderful. I blushed. "Chase did you make this?" I asked. Chase nodded his head.

"Yes I did." He said.

"This is such I wonderful Cake!" I said. Chase also blushed. "Thanks." I said.

After the party Chase walked me back home. "Thank you for everything." I said.

"Oh your welcome. Thanks for everything yesterday too." He said. Before I could open the door and go in he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him.

"Sweet Dreams." He said as he kissed the top of my forehead and left.

I blushed as I quickly went inside. I headed to my room, got change into my PJ. Mai was already asleep in her bed but I quickly walked up to the window to looked at the stars. Suddenly I saw a shooting star. I quickly made a wish and hopped into bed. And soon fell fast asleep hopping that all of my dreams and wishes will come true the next day.


	4. Winter Festival

**Cinnamon and Spices are so Much Fun**

**Chapter 4: We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years.**

Three Season's Later…..

**Mai POV**

I was sitting on the sandy beach in Waffle Town. While I wait for the Sundae Inn to open up. I miss seeing my friends from Sunshine Island and that I can't wait to see them again in a week time. I'm always lonely here. I get along great with all the other kids but they don't treat me that special as a friend though. Of course I see Dakota everyday because of Chase. But Akari told me it'll take time.

It was winter which means Christmas is around the corner. Or maybe I should say….in two weeks. Next week we will be going back to Sunshine Island for Christmas. I was happy about that because I get to see all my friends again.

Once it was 9am I heard my sister calling for me. I got up brushed the sand off and ran. I didn't notice the big patch of ice as I quickly slipped on it and fell on my butt. I closed my eyes. I never want people to know that I cry. When I open my eyes Akari was beside me. "Are you okay sis?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said getting up and wiping the snow off of me.

"You should be more careful sis." Akari warned me. "Unless you want to get seriously hurt."

"I'm fine sissy. Don't be so worry about me." I said.

Once we got into the Sundae Inn. We were all greeted by Colleen, Jake, Maya and Dakota. I went up to Dakota who was so happy to see me. "Hi!" She said.

"Hi, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well I was talking to Angie on the phone and she wants to go up to Town Hall and hang out with Vivian." Said Dakota.

"Oh okay." I said. "Let's go then."

Vivian is Gill little sister and Angie is Candace and Luna little sister. We all get along great but I don't really think of them as a good friend enough though. Vivian will always help me with homework and learning about the Island. Angie is the best with helping me with me with fashion and good senses with boys. So much like me.

When we got to the Town Hall Angie and Vivian were all sitting there talking about something. Once we came in we all started talking about something. Then we all made our way to the Sundae Inn. I didn't have cooking lesson in the winters since there isn't that much food to grow in the winter. We all sat down and talked for a long time. Until Lucy came along. Angie and Vivian soon notice something. "Hey Mai. I wander when your older brother and sister are planning on getting married. Do they like someone here yet??" Asked Angie. "Kevin been here for a long time and it been three months since you and Akari came." Vivian nodded her head.

"It'll be nice to have some more girls to hang out with." She said. "Twice the fun that is."

"Yes…I know but what if they're boys. Then what will they do?" I asked. "And yes they both do like someone."

"I don't know about that answer but I'm sure they'll be girls though." Said Vivian.

"Who do they like?" Asked Angie.

"Akari likes Chase and Kevin likes Maya." I said. Everyone was shock.

"Well I'm glad. They both want a girl." Said Dakota. "but I wander why them though." We all laughed as Dakota tried her best to think.

The days flew by fast as it was the day before we go back to Sunshine Island for the week. Cain, Hanna, Renee, Ruth, Craig, Taylor and Anissa said they'll take over the two farms for us while we're away.

That night I couldn't sleep. Why? Because I was too excited to see my old friends again. Even though I made new friends I never forget any of my old friends. Mom and Dad will be so proud to see us again and that we all took pictures of our successful farm. I got out of bed and looked out the window where the beautiful star twinkle in the sky with the full moon in the sky. I tried to fall asleep. I looked at the stars and soon fell fast asleep.

The next day I woke up by the sound of my sister's alarm. Akari was already wide awake by the sound of her alarm, jumped out of bed and scrambled into the bathroom. I blinked twice. I wander why she was in such a big hurry. 10 minutes later she got out of the bathroom and saw me staring at her. "Oops sorry sis. Did my alarm wake you up?" She asked. I nodded as she came toward me and gave me a big hug.

"Oh I'm sorry for waking you up." She said.

"It's okay sissy." I said.

I quickly went to go take a quick shower, got change, brushed my teeth, brush my hair and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Chase, Maya and Dakota were all downstairs with Akari. Chase saw me coming down. "Hey Mai. How are you?? Excited to head back to Sunshine Island for the week?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I get to see my family and friends again." I said.

"But you won't forget about us, your new friends will you?" Asked Dakota.

"Of course I won't. You guys are like best friends here. I'll never forget you. I promise." I said. Dakota smile.

"Okay. Chase made some food for the trip." She said. "I hope you like it." Chase handed Akari the bag with 4 containers of food and 4 thermoses with drinks.

"I'm not going to tell you what it is. But I'm sure you'll like it." He said as he looked at me. "I didn't want to give you any cooking lesson in the winter because some of the dishes are a little too hard for you."

"Oh okay. Makes sense now." I said.

Chase made breakfast while I quickly go do the farm work with Dakota. Dakota just sat down on the grass and stay out of the way so I can work in peace. I harvest the crops. Shipped them, plant new seeds and water them. Then I rang the bell as all the animals came out. Dakota crawled out of the way hoping she wouldn't get squash. Then I went toward the animals, brushed them, milk the cows and shipped. Then I went into the chicken coop. Dakota came with me inside. I gather the eggs and silk and shipped them. After that we went back inside and ate breakfast. Chase made a lot of stuff but he knows I eat…A LOT!!!! After we ate I went back upstairs to pack some stuff into my rucksack and went back downstairs. Once I came back downstairs we made our way to the dock. Kevin and Max were also there. Chase seems to notice something before we got on the dock.

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting you suitcases?" He asked. We all turned toward him.

"No, we have clothing there already. We have to bring a whole lot of stuff back from our other house." Said Akari.

"Oh so it's like your moving your old stuff here." Said Maya.

"Yup." Said Kevin.

"We'll be bringing a wagon full with stuff." Said Max.

"Or maybe even more!" I said.

"Wow, that's awesome! Have fun packing in Sunshine Island." Said Dakota.

"We will don't worry." I said.

"Well we better get on the boat, we'll see you guys in a week." Said Kevin.

"Yup! Merry Christmas you guys!" Said Chase.

"Merry Christmas!" Said Maya.

"Merry Christmas to you guys!" Said Dakota.

"Merry Christmas to you guys too!" We all said. "Bye."

"Bye!" Said Chase, Maya and Dakota.

The started to sail as we waved goodbye to them until the Island from the horizon had disappeared. Then we all sat outside. Kevin and Akari were reading something about improving our farms while me and Max were near the railing laughing and giggling away until we finally got to our stop.

When we got off the boat everything looked deserted. No one came to greet us. As the whole Island was empty. All we had was our rucksack full of important stuff on our backs as we walked to our parent's ranch. When we got there I smiled. Everything still looks the way it is before. The house was so far away but that's because the farm is in the front yard and the beach is in the backyard. But we had a wooden fence that blocks our property which is the biggest plot they got. When we open the gate mom and dad were in the storage room, storing vegetable for later. All they have now is animals until the spring. Mom and dad came outside and smiled. "Mai, Akari, Kevin, Max? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yes mom it is!" We all said and ran toward them and gave them a big hug.

"We miss you so much mom!" I said.

"We miss you too!" Said Chelsea. "Akari, I got your note."

"I know you did." Said Akari with a smile.

"Hey big guy, getting tougher I see!" Said Mark punching his own son playfully in the arm.

"Yeah." Said Kevin.

"Where's the others?" Asked Akari.

"Angie is in her room. Molly, Kasey, Jill, Claire, and Jack are going to be here soon. I'll go get Angie right now.." Said Chelsea and went inside. "Angie!! Guess who's here!"

**Akari POV**

I saw Angie looking out the window as she scrambled down the stairs and hug me. "AKARI!!" She screamed.

"Hi Angie." I said. Angie burst into tears.

"Oh Akari. I miss you so much!" She sobbed into my arms.

"I missed you too." I said.

Once Angie settle down she looked at me as I tried to studied her. Angie was my twin but now we look almost different. Angie has short chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes. She was in her new fall/winter outfit. I had long chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes and I was in my fall/winter outfit too. Angie name was short for Angela which is her actually name. But Angie or Ang is her pet name everyone called her. Angie took me to my bedroom again to start packing everything into boxes. "So…I guess your moving to Waffle Island forever never coming back to see me and the family." Said Angie. I stared at her.

"Angie, that's not true. I'll come back here every Christmas to see you guys. It's not like I'm not going to stay there forever and never see you guys again." I said.

"I know." Said Angie. "What's Waffle Island like? Any cute boys there?"

"It's ok…I guess. Not that many guys there. But I'm sure they'll be lots." I said.

"Ooh….maybe I should move there in the Spring. I don't do that much here. I'm sure you might need some help on the farm. Or maybe even start my own farm nearby you guys." Said Angie.

"Are you sure?? What will mom and dad say?" I asked.

"They never wanted me to help out on the farm. Of course they want me to become a farmer/rancher like you guys." Said Angie.

"Talk to mom and dad about it whenever they're free." I said.

Winter 24th

They days flew by fast with family. As we were all getting last minute Christmas stuff ready. Kevin, Kasey, Jack and Mark all went to go find a Christmas Tree and then decorate the house with lights. While everyone else was rather, cleaning, cooking, or gathering Christmas stuff. When the boys came back with the tree we all started decorating it while Kevin, Kasey, Jack and Mark was outside decorating the house.

Time flew by fast as it was almost time to go to sleep. Mai and Max put up a plate of cookies, a glass of chocolate milk, a little container full of food and a thermos for Mrs Clause, and a big bag full of fresh pick carrots for the reindeers. The we all went upstairs into our rooms and fell fast asleep. The next morning we all got up at 6am as we came back downstairs. There was hundreds of presents under the tree. We all gather together and opened up present.

That very night we had our Christmas dinner and soon enough we had to go to our room and pack everything up. The 27th was tomorrow morning and we all have to leave before then. I packed almost everything in 5 boxes which fits into one wagon. I got ready and fell fast asleep.

The next day we all woke up ate breakfast and got everything ready. My room was completely empty now. From the roof to the floor. Closet was empty and the draws was also empty. I check under the bed. I'm leaving my pillow and blanket behind for any company my mom gets. Then we went outside Chelsea, Mark and Angie are going to be decided not to go to the dock to see us leave. Only Molly, Kasey and us are leaving today since the dock will be closed tomorrow. I gave Angie a hug and told to her to write me a letter about farming in Waffle Island. Angie nodded her head as she let go of me as I walked away.

When we got to the dock, I said goodbye to Kasey and Molly who had to wait for their boat to come since it was delayed a little bit. Once the boat start to leave I waved goodbye to Molly as she did the same until we can no longer see each other anymore. Molly is also a rancher but on Harmonica Island with her brother Kasey.

When we got back to Waffle Island Chase, Maya and Dakota were the only ones there. They notice we had a wagon filled with boxes that had all our stuff in it. Dakota smiled as she got a hug from Mai. "You didn't forget about me!" She said.

"Of course not!" Said Mai. "Beside they all weren't there anyways." Chase's eyes grew wider.

"What do you mean 'they all weren't there anyways.' Mai?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Only my parents were there and all my brothers and sisters only came to the Island. When we got there it was deserted. No one was there to greet us." I said.

"We better go talk to the Mayor about this. Maybe he knows something about it." Said Chase.

"Ok." I said. As we walked toward the Town Hall. Mayor Hamilton and everyone else was there. Lucky for us. Mayor Hamilton welcomed us.

"Good morning to you guys. How may I help you?" He asked.

"Hey Akari. How are things? You don't come here that often." Said Gill. Before I can answer Gill's question Chase bumped in.

"Akari said something about Sunshine Island." Said Chase.

"Oh! Let's here about it." Said Mayor Hamilton.

I explain about the Sunshine Island. The whole Island looks deserted. No one lives there anymore. Mayor Hamilton was surprised about that. And Gill of course seems rather interested. "Hmm…I don't really know about that. Do you know Gill?" He asked. Gill nodded his head no.

"Sorry, but no. Vivian knows more stuff about the Island than me. I'm just trying to figure out where to put a school. That's all." He said.

"Fairy well then. Sorry Akari. We just don't know what happen to the Island that's all." Said Mayor Hamilton. I burst into tears.

"But we have to save it somehow. Oh please Mayor Hamilton, please. Save the Sunshine Island please! I begging you. It's my hometown there. I was even born there! Oh please do something please!" I sobbed harder. Chase took my hand and walked me home.

Winter 28th

It was New years day. Even though I feel kind of sad and glumly. There was a peck on my bedroom window as I quickly got out of bed and opened it. The winter morning wind blew on my face as a little bird from Sunshine Island came along as it gave me a envelope address to me. The bird look quite sick from traveling here so I quickly grabbed my towel from the dryer and let the bird sit on it as I wrapped it around her. Mai came downstairs and saw the poor bird. "Sissy? What's that?" She asked.

"It's the bird from Sunshine Island. It came to give me a letter and now it's sick and can't return back." I said.

"Aw…If only the Dale's Carpentry was open then I could make a little bird house for her.

"Or maybe you can. Go run over there quickly." I said.

"I can try. I'll be back soon." Said Mai and ran out the door.

Once Mai left I looked at the bird who was really sad it can't fly back home. It probably won't heal until next fall. I know setting her free in the winter again will make her feel sick again. So I think Spring. Summer or Fall is the perfect. Then I remember the envelope the bird gave me. I looked at it and opened it. It was Angie.

_Akari,_

_Good news, mom and dad said I can come! But the bad news is that I'll probably won't be coming to the first of Summer. Since I'm not allow to leave in the Spring. It's getting pretty lonely here in Sunshine Island when everything is deserted. It's a disaster almost. _

_I'll explain some other time. Until then I'll see you in the Summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Angie._

Something is wrong with the Island. I found a small plate and some bird feed. As I quickly pour some in it for the little bird. Just then there was a little knock on the door. I ran toward the door to open it. It was Chase. "Hey, you seem to feel happier already." He said. I nodded my head.

"Maybe because my sister won't be able to come till the summer. And this poor bird came here to give the letter me and now she's sick and can't fly back home to the Island of Happiness." I said. Chase went to go see the little bird.

"All she so cute. Too bad she can't fly back until next summer." Said Chase. "Where Mai?"

"She went to Dale's Carpentry to go build a bird house," I said. Just then Mai came in with a perfect beautiful bird house that she, Lucy and Luke made.

"What do you think sissy" She asked me placing it on the table. Once the bird got up Chase notice it.

"I think the bird likes it." I said.

"Akari, that's not just any original bird. It's the baby blue bird of happiness. Those bird are so rare. You might want to hold on to it forever." Said Chase. "Why?" I asked.

"Cause when it grows. It has blue feathers. And that blue feather are a tradition in the Island to propose to someone you love." Said Chase.

"Oh." I said.

That night me, Mai, Kevin and Max all went to Sundae Inn and had some new years diner. Then soon enough the new years bell rang. Everyone cheered in happiness for a new year. I smiled. "My very first year here is over." I said.

"Yes it sure is. What do you think your new years reslution is?" Asked Chase.

"To have a successful farm." I said.

"Mines is to make some new dishes." Said Chase.

"YAY for Chase. Mines to not eat a lot." Said Maya.

"Of course it is. Come on Akari, let's go see the first sunset of the year." Said Chase. Maya grouched. I nodded my head and walked to the beach with Chase. Everyone was talking about their reslution will be as I sat down on the sand with Chase by my side and watch the sun rise. It was really beautiful.

So my first year here was a huge success hopefully my second year here will be even better!


	5. Too Many Things To Do!

**Cinnamon and Spices Are so Much Fun!**

**Chapter 5: So many things to do!**

**Mai POV**

The first day of Spring was finally here. It was Sunday so Town Hall and the Sundae Inn was close for today. So I decided to stay home until someone calls. I decided to go do the farm work. Then go play with the farm animals for a while. Just then I heard Akari calling me for the phone. I ran inside and picked up the phone that was sitting on the kitchen counter. It was Dakota on the phone. Akari left the room so I have a little privacy. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mai it's Dakota." Said Dakota.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Just a little bored. Want to go do something?" Asked Dakota.

"Sure, did you call Angie and Vivian?" I asked.

"Well…yes…but….Shelly said Angie was at Vivian so I called Vivian's house and Gill told us that call another day and hang up." Said Dakota.

"Hmm…she could be in a fight with Gill or something." I said.

"Probably I'll meet you in front of the Inn." Said Dakota.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay bye." Said Dakota and hanged up.

I hanged up and looked at Akari as she watch me get my shoes on. I looked at her worriedly as if she knows something seems wrong. But I know she's a little bit sad about Sunshine Island. And wishes there something she can do about it. I sighed as I closed the door behind me.

It was a beautiful Spring morning. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. And the flowers were blooming. I skipped down the pathway to Waffle Town where Dakota was sitting on the dirty path. Dakota was always the same. Her orange hair is tied into two pigtails one on each side tied with a red elastic. She wears her blue and white long sleeves dress with white polka dots, and red shoes. She has purple eyes like Chase's and Maya's hair. "Hi Mai!" She said brushing the dirt off her dress."Hi." I said.

We walked up the pathway to Vivian's house where Angie waved at us and soon came running toward us. When she came toward us we asked her what's going on but Angie didn't know about it. Just then we heard the door open from Vivian's house as it slammed shut really loud. Out came a cranky Gill grumbling away about something. We stood still as he walked past us. A couple minutes later he stopped and turn toward us with a evilly stare. "What?" He spat out angrily.

"Nothing…" We all said as Gill stormed out of the place.

"Someone's a bit grumpy today." Dakota mumbled to us as we both nodded our head.

We both headed toward Vivian's house. Dakota stayed silence since she doesn't like talking to the mayor at all. So Angie knocked on the door and I did the talking. When Mayor Hamilton came out she saw us. "Good morning ladies. How may I help you?" He asked.

"Good morning Mayor Hamilton." I said while bowing politely. "Is Vivian here?" "Why yes she is. But I'm afraid she too upset to come out." Said Mayor Hamilton.

"Oh ok. Thank you." I said. "Bye and have a nice day."

"You too." Said Mayor Hamilton and closed the door.

So we all spend time at my house playing with the farm animals. We decided to name the bird Blueberry. The next day was Monday. I woke up at 6am, took a quick shower, got change, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and headed downstairs. Akari was still making breakfast so I decided to go and do some farm work. Once I was done cooking I went back inside and ate. Then I heard a knock at the door. Akari went to go answer it as I just stared at the Blue Bird who looks quite hungry. Akari came back with Chase behind. "Morning Mai." He said to me.

"Morning." I said. "Is Dakota awake?"

"Yes she is. She waiting outside the Inn now." Said Chase.

"Okay thank you." I said placing my dishes into the sink and went outside.

Dakota was standing outside the Inn. It was 8am so the Town Hall should be open. Vivian and Angie are probably there by now too. So we both headed up there. Before we open the door we heard some yelling. "Maybe we should come back later." Whisper Dakota. But then we heard Vivian yelling.

"No…that's Vivian voice. Something wrong." I whisper back and open the door. "I'm going in. You coming?"

Dakota just nodded her head as I open the door and we both went in. Angie was on the sofa looking quite scared. Elli was sitting by the counter ignoring them and Gill and Vivian were arguing about something. "You don't understand! The Island could be in huge trouble!" Vivian yelled at her brother.

"Vivian, no one cares about the Island. People are already complaining that there is no school and that our classroom is too small. Kids need education!" Yelled Gill.

"But what you don't understand is that our mother tree is dying!! Everything here is a huge disaster. There not a single wind, the soil poor, the seas are quite rough now and all the rainbows have disappear. If we don't do anything about it the Harvest Goddess will die, nature here will be lost, and there will be no one living here. The place will become deserted and become a ghost town if we don't do anything!" Yelled Vivian.

"So what? This place is already a ghost town!" Shouted Gill.

"So…think about it?! Do you want you own hometown to becoming a ghost town? Where no one but you will be living in? Do you?" Shouted Vivian.

"Of course not. The Island means a lot to me. But education is more important." Said Gill.

"You told me money is more important. People shouldn't be careful on what their buying. Are you seriously spending so much money on just a school and not helping the Island?" Yelled Vivian.

"Of course I am! We need to learn Vivian L-E-A-R-N LEARN!" Shouted Gill.

"So I'm guessing you want this Island to be like Sunshine Island huh? Cause I'm not! I can spend the money on saving this Island and not on a stupid school!!!" Yelled Vivian.

"VIVIAN!!! Why don't you do me a favour and stop yelling at me!" Shouted Gill. Vivian started to cry.

"I-I-I'm sorry….I-I-I just want this Island to be a happy place for people to live in….D-D-Don't you ever care what other people think of this place?" Said Vivian very quietly.

"Of course I do. But people just care about the School. And not anything else!" Shouted Gill.

"Why are you shouted at me? I stopped yelling at you!" Yelled Vivian as she sobbed louder. "This place will be like Sunshine Island in a blink of an eye. All deserted. No one going to be living here." Sobbed Vivian.

"I don't care." Said Gill.

"Please Gill….be a good person and help the Island. Please!" Begged Vivian

Gill ignored her. As Vivian just sobbed even louder. We know if we go and cheer her up Gill will get mad at us so we just watched her. Then Gill started yelling at her some more as Vivian just stood there crying her eyes out. Just then Mayor Hamilton came by and heard the yelling and crying from outside. "Hey! You Guys! Enough with the arguing already! You have people crowding outside the Town Hall wondering what's all the racket is! Pretty soon you'll going to make Town Hall run out of business!" Shouted Mayor Hamilton but Gill just ignored his father and continue yelling at his little sister as she just cried even harder.

"Beside Vivian your only 5...How can you deal with saving this pour Island all by yourself." Yelled Gill.

"Gilbert! That's enough! Go back home and into your room! I want to have a word with you!" Demand Mayor Hamilton.

"No! Not until you stop calling me Gilbert!" Shouted Gill,

"Gill! Go back home and into your room and stay there for the rest of the day! NOW!" Order Mayor Hamilton.

"Fine!" Shouted Gill as he exit the building slamming the door.

Vivian was still standing where she was crying. Mayor Hamilton can't somehow cheer her up. I told Mayor Hamilton that I'll deal with her and I took her to my house. Maybe Akari and Chase can help about this problem. Chase is friends with Gill so I think he can sort all this out too.

When we got home Akari and Chase was sitting on the Sofa. They turned around as they saw Vivian crying. We sat down beside them as Vivian told us the story about it from day 1.

Once she was done Chase was almost angry at his friend. And he promise Vivian that it will never happen again. Akari seem to understand about the Sunshine Island and understands why Angie can't come till the summer. I gave Vivian a hug and ask if there any way to save the Island. Vivian nodded. Find the quilt. Search for the missing rainbows by a magical flower under every tree and find the seedling of hope and replant it. Akari told her that we'll all work together and help out. Even her sister. Vivian smiled. "Oh thank you!" She said.

When it was 5:30pm, Chase, Dakota, Vivian, and Angie all left the house. But I'm glad that Vivian is happy again.


	6. Cinnamon and Spices are so Much Fun!

**Cinnamon and Spices Are so Much Fun!**

**Chapter 6: Cinnamon and Spices are so much! **

26 Days later…

**Mai POV**

I woke up by the sound of a chirping bird. We still have to think of one. The bird always chirp at 5am….I watch as Akari also woke up by the bird. I took a quick shower and got change while Akari was making our beds. When Akari took a quick shower I hurried downstairs and glared at the chirping bird. Luckily we didn't get a parrot.

I went into the cupboard and grabbed some bird seeds and poured some into a little bird bowl as she ate happily. I grabbed my own bowl and pour some Fruit Loops in it. Akari soon came down while I was pouring the milk in. "Well Mai….you doing a good job dealing with the bird." She said. I smiled but I continue to eat.

I slurp down the milk and race outside. It was a nice day out. A good day for the animals to come outside…I rang the bell as all the animals came outside. I went toward the cow and started milking the cows and then shipping them. And then started brushing every single animal. Just then I saw Chase coming up the pathway. "Morning Chase!" I yelled out. Chase looked my way and smiled.

"Morning Mai! Is Akari inside?" He asked.

"Yup! I think she's eating breakfast or cleaning out the bird cage. I'll be inside in a sec once I collect the eggs and silk and feed the silkworms inside the coop." I said

"Okay." Said Chase and knock on my front door.

I quickly finish brushing the animals and went inside the coop. Then I came back outside and went inside the house where Chase and Akari was. Chase saw me coming in. Akari saw me as well. "I finish with the farm work." I said.

"Thanks Mai, your so good with the animals these days." Said Akari.

"No problem." I said.

"Anyways. I was saying to Akari. My family's cat Tangerine had kittens. I was wondering if you well….would like to have one?" Asked Chase.

"Of course! We'll take two." Said Akari.

"Really sis? But you also told Renee that we're also going get two puppies from her too." I said.

"I know but I'm sure we'll pick one that will get along with the puppies and won't eat the bird." Said Akari.

"No problem…" Said Chase. "I think you guys are ready to have 4 new pets since you'll taking good care of Blueberry here."

After breakfast we headed toward the Sundae Inn. Even though it's not open yet Chase let us inside. Colleen was sitting at one of the table looking quite exhausted. "Mom, Akari said she'll adopt two kittens." Said Chase.

"Oh thank you so much Akari. It'll make life a bit easier." Said Colleen.

"Two kittens gone 8 more to go." Said Jake.

"Yeah. They're quite a handful. Luckily their old enough to eat by themselves." Said Maya.

"Come and pick one." Said Dakota as we followed her up. There was lots of kittens wandering around the halls. Akari looked at me.

"So…which one?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking of naming the cats Cinnamon and Spices." I said.

"Cinnamon and Spices are so much fun, but Pumpkin and Sugar are twice the fun!" Said Dakota.

"Where did you get that fancy saying?" Asked Chase.

"We don't know…." Said Dakota.

"Well…it's really good saying though…" Said Akari.

"Thanks sissy." I said.

"Now how about the two brown ones then." Said Akari. I nodded my head and watch Chase pick them both up. We headed back down to the lobby.

"Thank you so much Akari." Said Colleen.

"Your welcome. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you about these cats." Asked Akari.

"Nope just take good care of them." Said Colleen.

"Okay then." Said Akari.

We soon quickly went to Brownie Ranch to pick up the other two dogs. When we got there we picked the white dog and the orange dog we soon thank Renee and went our way home. We our new puppies and kittens down so they can explore a little bit around the house.

I know that I will always remember my friendship phrase with Dakota. Cinnamon and Spices are so much fun but Sugar and Pumpkin are twice the fun!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Only a couple more Chapters to go....this is the reason why I chose the tittle **Cinnamon and Spices are so Much Fun! **It was a little code that Mai and Dakota made up together with all the other girls to keep their friendship together....that's why they pretended that they didn't know where they got that catchy phrase to Chase and Akari. It was to show the awesome friendship they had in such a long time. Oh and please Review. I want to hear your thoughts on what's going to happen next. Thanks!_


	7. Angie's First Day plus Boy Trouble

**Cinnamon and Spices Are so Much Fun**!

**Chapter 7: Angie's First day/Boy Trouble**

One Season Later….

**Akari POV**

Today the day when Angie will be over to start a new farming life. She was suppose to come on the first day of Spring but somewhat the boats at Sunshine Island weren't working until yesterday. So yeah…

I woke up at 6am like usually. Got change, brushed my hair and teeth and hurried downstairs. Mai was already there feeding Cinnamon, Spices, Pumpkin, Sugar and Blueberry their breakfast. I made Mai some oatmeal and made some pancakes for Kevin and Max when they come over in a few seconds. Just then I heard the door open and then slammed close. "Akari! Mai!" I heard a familiar voice shouted.

"In the kitchen." I yelled back.

When Kevin and Max arrived Pumpkin and Sugar ran toward them put their two front paws on their legs. "Pumpkin! Sugar! Get back here now!" Mai demanded as the two puppies walked back to their dishes to eat. I quickly made them breakfast.

"This is really good pancakes Akari." Said Kevin.

"Why thank you. So anyways…where is Angie going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'm pretty broke. I spend all my money getting a property for her up in Hillside." Said Kevin.

"I only have enough to get her a bed for her house." I said.

"Well I bought her property already, you want me to go run up to Dale's Carpentry to get a bed here quickly?" Asked Kevin. I quickly looked at all the gold I have. 4050G. It should be enough for a double bed.

"Here, buy a cute double bed." I said giving him the gold.

"Sure thing." Said Kevin and exit the house.

For a long time I stayed inside the house and cleaned a little bit. Just then Kevin came back with the bed. I placed it upstairs between mines and the wall. I smiled. Everything seems to be ok for awhile.

Once it was time to go get Angie we exit the house and headed to the dock. Once we got there we all sat on the sand together until we can see a boat on the horizon. It was the last day of summer. Fall tomorrow.

Just then we saw a boat on the horizon. We all stood up, brushed the sand off of us and headed toward the Dock. When the boat stopped Angie getting off the boat with a little 6 year old, Katie. Katie was pretty small for her age but she was at her grandparent's place during the winter Katie is also really shy around other people too. "Angie! Katie!" We all shouted as we gave her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry. Sunshine Island is so weak right now." Said Angie. Katie just nodded.

"Don't worry your living with Akari and Mai for the next little while as we try to get some stuff for your new house. I upgraded it to level 5 for you too." Said Kevin.

"Okay." Said Angie.

"Come on we should go introduced everyone to you." Said Akari.

"Can I come?" Asked Mai.

"Sure." I said.

"I'm going back home. I'll do your farm work for you okay Akari." Said Kevin.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh Akari. I have to go back to the Island tomorrow to get some more stuff from home. Do you mind if I bring that wagon of yours that you bought here with all of your stuff?" Asked Angie.

"Sure Angie." Said Akari.

**Angie POV**

Waffle Island seems so pretty around here. It looks better then Sunshine Island. Akari and the others seem so lucky that they decided to farm here. When we got into the house I was amazed by the size. Although there only one bedroom and one bathroom for all of us to share. But the bedroom is big enough to whatever I want inside until my house is made.

Akari and Mai took me and Katie on a little tour around the Island and to meet the new people. Dale the carpentry said the house will be ready in a week. I still have to go back to the Island and get my tools but I'll go back tomorrow. When we got to the Town Hall I was shock to see the size of it. "Hello, How may I help you today?" Asked Elli.

"This is my sister Angie and Katie. There the new farmers here again." Said Akari.

Katie started clinging onto my leg. "Oh hello. I'm Elli. Akari I'm going to need you to write a resident form for them will you."

"Sure." Said Akari.

Just then I saw a guy with light blond hair and blue eyes. He was in a blue vest and jeans. He stared at me for a long time. "Hello. I don't think we ever met…"He said. I nodded my head.

"Well…let me introduced myself. I'm the mayor's son Gill." He said as he brushed his hair through his fingers.

"I'm Angie. It's nice to meet you." I said and bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you too. If you need anything or have any question about the Island you can come to talk to me about anything." Said Gill.

"Okay thank you." I said.

Gill just nodded his head and walked toward his desk. When we left the building. I sighed. Akari notice something weird about me after we left. "You okay sis?" She asked.

"yeah…um…what's Gill's favourite dishes?" I asked.

"Oh tomato dishes. If you falling for him then he mostly perfect for you." Said Akari. "You two are both into bookkeeping."

"I'm going to ask if I can get a part time job there." I said.

"Yeah…once you get your house. Since your living with me you got some farm work to do. Beside you told me your going to Sunshine Island tomorrow." Said Akari.

"Yeah I am." I said.

When we got back to Akari house all we did was relax. Akari told me to read some basic stuff about farming. It is my first year in farming. After all starting a farm on my own is going to be really hard but I can do it. I know I can do it. I know it.

After dinner at 5:30pm Akari and Mai went out to Sundae Inn to work part time at the Bar. As I just sat at a table and watched them. I sighed as I took a long sip of Hot Cocoa. "Hey Sis!" I heard my own sister said bursting out of my own thoughts. She came to sit down by me with Selena and Kathy in front with Maya leaning on the windowsill.

"Oh hi." I said. I looked at her for a long time as she studied my expression.

"Something wrong?" Asked Akari. "I can tell by your expression."

"I'm fine don't worry. It's just……..oh never mind." I said. Akari raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really." She said.

"Is it boy trouble??" Asked Kathy.

"Lots of girls get boy trouble when they first met." Said Selena.

"I remember when Akari came. She fell for my own brother." Snickered Maya.

"So when Kevin came you fell for him." I reminded her.

"Fine maybe it is boy trouble…" I said.

"Ooh I wonder who?" Said Kathy.

"Duh! It personally Gill who else. She look like she's the right girl for bookkeeping." Said Maya.

"Maya's right. But be careful. Luna also likes him." Said Selena.

"Who's Luna?" I asked.

Just then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw a stranger. She was a girl. Her hair was pink, tied into pigtails on the side with little curls at the ends and flower hair pins that look almost real all over. She was wearing a red dress and a matching headband. She skipped toward Chase.

"That's Luna. Her older sister is Candace who you already met." Said Selena quietly.

"be careful if your going for Gill. She likes him too." Said Akari.

"Whatever. I'm going to get a cherry cocktails. BRB." I said and headed my way toward the counter. I ordered my cocktail. As Luna studied me.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. I turned my head and faced her.

"FYI I'm Angela." I said.

"What does FYI means?" Asked Luna. But I just ignored her. Grabbed my cocktail and walked away. Leaving Luna left behind.


	8. Luna's Escape, Candace's Sadness

**Cinnamon and Spices Are so Much Fun!**

**Chapter 8: Luna's Escape, Candace's Sadness**

A few weeks Later….

**Luna POV**

It finally Fall and I'm a bit surprised to see that Candace has finally become more outgoing then usual. But it's so strange how I'm now working overtime since Candace will leave the house at 7:30am and never come back till like late. So I don't usually see her that often anymore.

So I decided to spy on her for a while. Candace waited outside the Tailor Shop for almost a long time so I just stayed at the Tailor Shop. When Candace left at 8:50am I followed her. By time I reach the corner. Candace went inside the Inn. 'Hmm what is she doing in there? She spends time by herself not at the Inn where everyone hangs out.' I thought. Just then I saw Angela coming down the stairs from the Town hall. Her hair is shoulder length now. I remember the first time I saw her it was up to her chin. It grew quite a lot.

She entered the Inn as well. "Okay Angela. What did you do to my sister?" I mumbled to myself. I looked out the window. There was almost all the girls there hanging out at one table. I sighed. Candace seem to be talking more too. "They changed my sister too." I said.

I decided to go inside to get a slice of my favourite dish. Pumpkin Pie. When I went in all the girls fell silent and just stared at me. Even Candace. I stared at them and headed toward Colleen as the girls went back to gossiping. I ordered my pie when Colleen said it'll take 30 minutes. I thank her as I went toward the other girls. "Hey ladies." I said loudly.

"OMG! It's Luna! What a surprise!" Said Angela as all the girls including Candace giggled a little.

"What's OMG means?" I asked. This time all the girls laughed.

"You should know all this Luna. You just came back from studies. Duh!" Said Candace.

"But Candy….I don't any of those meanings. Please can one of you guys tell me please." I begged.

"DMY." Said Akari.

"Sorry Luna." Said Candace.

"Oh and BTW Luna, your outfit is so last season." Said Angie.

"Come on girls. Let's go to Angie's house." Said Akari as everyone nodded their heads to a yes and walked off. Except for Candace who should "TTLY" to and left.

I tried to hold back tears as all the other girls left me cold hearted at the Inn as they all agreed on, going to Angie's new house. Colleen gave my money back like I ask her to and I exit the Inn sadly. I walked back to the Tailor Shop. When I entered my grandmother Shelly looked at me worried. "You okay Luna darling?" She asked. I wiped to tears off my eyes.

"I'm okay." I lied.

"You want me to bake some pumpkin pie for you?" Asked Shelly.

"No thanks. I'm not very hungry." I said.

"You sure. You love it though." Said Shelly.

"I'm fine grandma now please leave me alone." I said.

"Alright, can you finishing sewing up the hole in Mayor Hamilton's curtains please?" Asked Shelly.

"No thank you." I said.

"Luna…that curtain has to be done by tomorrow morning." Said Shelly.

"I said, I don't want to do it!" I shouted.

"Luna! If you don't place your foot back here in 5 seconds your never coming back here ever again!" Shouted Shelly.

"Oh really, where are you sending me back to? My parents?" I yelled back.

"I don't care where you go as long as you don't come back here ever again! Now come here right now!" Shouted Shelly.

"No!" I shouted.

"Luna! You better come here in 5.…4.…3..." Shouted Shelly. I sighed and came back toward her.

"Good! Now get to work! Or your never ever coming back here again! You understand?" Demanded Shelly. Tears streamed down my face as I started to cry. Shelly's angry face disappeared.

"Oh….Luna….Did I upset you?…I'm sorry…" Said Shelly as she tried to give me a hug. I pushed her away.

"Luna! How dare you…" Yelled Shelly but I interrupted her by pushing her away and ran off to my room, slammed the door and locked it. Shelly ran toward it and started banging on the door.

"Luna! Luna! Opened this door right now!" Shouted Shelly.

"No!" I shouted back. Shelly gave up and called Candace quickly.

5 seconds later I heard the front door opened and slammed shut. "Grandma. What's wrong?" I heard Candace shouted as I heard her footsteps running toward the door. Soon they were both banging on the door. I was packing everything I can find in my suitcase and backpack. I first scribbled down a list.

_Clothing_

_Pencil Case _

_Pencils_

_Erasers_

_Pencil Crayons_

_Rulers_

_A couple of black tip pens_

_Binder_

_Lined paper_

_Books on fashion_

_Study book_

_Tooth brush _

_Tooth paste_

_A couple of hair elastics _

_Head bands_

_Hair brush_

_Shampoo_

_Body Wash_

_Flashlights_

_And some other stuff I won't mention on here_

I packed everything in there including going into my purse and putting my cell phone and my wallet in there. I looked inside my wallet. There was nothing in there. SO I went into my piggy bank and took all my money out of there. 1000000G. Good amount since the studies are free at my hometown in Harmonica Town. I unlock the front door and pushing Shelly and Candace out of my way while pulling my suitcase and carrying my purse and my backpack. "Luna…" They both said. Candace ran toward me and grabbed my arm. I snatched it back and turned around looking annoyed.

"Luna….please tell us what's wrong?" Asked Shelly and put her hand on my shoulder. I shoved it off.

"What's wrong? You guys don't know what wrong? Are you guys fucking blind? Yes you are! You guys been abusing me ever since I came back from Harmonica Town! Avoiding me. Ignoring me. Yelling at me. Shouting me. Telling me what to do. Never even helping me. I can't take your fucking crap any long! I can't stand this fucking place any longer! You guys never even love me the way I loved you guys. I'm leaving Waffle Island for ever! Never coming back!" I shouted toward the door tears streaming down my face as I began to cry.

"Luna, wait, were sorry." SAid Candace.

"It's too late. I'm leaving today! Good bye!" I shouted and left.

I think I left them a little bit too harsh. But they should know how I felt. When I got to the dock I gave Pascal my ticket and got on the boat. Once the boat started to leave I stared back at Waffle Island. "Good bye everyone on Waffle Island." I said as the Island started to vanish on the horizon. It's going to be a long trip back home. I called my parents so they know I'm coming back. I missed my parents so much and I'm so happy to go back home to see them again.

**Candace POV**

I went back to Angie's house for a while. I explain everything to them as they tried to cheer me up. After a while I calmed down and left to go talk to Julius about it. For some reason I'm pretty out going and talk a lot when I'm around with friends but when it comes to talking to Julius I get so nervous. When I enter the blacksmith I notice that Julius was in a bad mood surprisingly. "Oh Hello Candace. Can you please come back some other day. I'm in a pretty bad day." He said to me.

"Oh…um…maybe…we…can…talk…about…it…" I said looking down at the flower fidgeting with my hands.

"Oh sure. Come on let's go out side and take a walk and talk about our day." Said Julius.

"O-okay…Let…go…to…Brownie…Ranch…" I said.

"Sure." Said Julius.

When we got up there it got pretty quiet. I sat down beside Julius and looked at the clouds for a while. "Your right about coming here. I feel so much better now." Said Julius. I giggled.

"Thank…you…so…um…how…was…your…day…so…far…" I asked. Julius stared into my eyes for awhile as he saw tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh it's nothing really. I can never find anything special in the mines. I was planning on going back to the city and study fashion again. But Mira regret it and wants me to stay here." He said. "How about you?" Tears streamed down my face.

"L-Luna…r-ran…a-away…" I cried.

"What? Why? What Happen? Where to?" Asked Julius.

"I…think….she…went…to…Harmonica…Town….where…my…parents…lived…and…so…she….can…finish…off…her…studies….She…yelled…..at…me….and…my…grandmother….for…no…reason….and…took of." I said. Julius gave me a hug.

"She going to be okay Candy…" He said.

"I-I…H-hope…S-so…" I stumbled with words.

After looking at the clouds we got off and he walked me home. "T-thank…you….for…listening…to…me…I…really…need…someone…to….talk…to…about…this…" I said.

"Your welcome. If you need to talk to anything else. Please let me know. Good night." Said Julius and walked off.

I went inside. Shelly was cooking dinner. We ate in sadness. Worried about Luna. I told Shelly that I'll tried and call mom and dad after dinner. Once we finish dinner. I went to the phone and dialled my mom's number. I waited and waited. "Hello?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi mom, it's me Candace." I Said.

"Candace honey. Why aren't you with your little sister? You guys are suppose to stay together." Said my mom.

"I know mom, let me explain." I said.

"I already know the whole story. I thought you loved your little sister?" Said mom.

"I do mom. I was only hanging out with friends I thought she would followed us to her house." I said.

"I notice your voice changed and talking a lot normal now." My mom said.

"Yeah. I did." I said.

"That's good to know." My mom said.

"Um, where Luna?" I asked.

"She's with her old boyfriend's house. Getting back together I heard her say." My mom answer.

"Oh, um, tell her to call me back, and I'm really sorry about things at Waffle Island." I said.

"Sure honey. Can I speak to your grandmother for a bit?" My mom asked."Sure." I said. I gave the phone to Shelly as I went into my bedroom. I tried so hard not to think of my own sister, who ran away from home. Tears streamed down my cheek. I looked out the window. "I'm sorry." I whispered out the window. "I'm sorry for everything I've did that made you upset. Please come back home."

With all the begging I did I changed into my night clothes and went straight to bed. I started to cry. I didn't know what I did that had made Luna so upset and had to leave. I soon fell fast asleep with tears pooling down from my

closed eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _So this is mostly just about Candace and Luna POV. Their life. Why Luna ranaway and not see how sad Candace is. This took me two days to do. Two! Yeah. I'm really fast at typing. And sometimes I just get bored and write it (since I don't have any homework at all in school, usually get it done at school). So yeah. Please Review. _


	9. Happily Ever After

**Cinnamon and Spices Are so Much Fun!**

**Chapter 9: Happily Ever After**

2 Seasons Later

**Akari POV**

I woke up by the sound of animals. I groaned as I glared at my clock. It was only 4 in the morning. I wanted to go shut the animals up before Mai wakes up but it was too late. Mai got up, groaned and ask me what time it is. I wanted to go back to sleep but I got out of bed. Mai went downstairs to deal with the animals while I go take a quick shower and got change into my normal outfit. When I went downstairs I saw Mai carrying a blue feather in her hands. "You know it's a tradition to propose to the person you love with this feather right sissy? There so rare." She said.

"Yeah I know. That's why we're going to keep Blueberry." I said getting the bowls out for the animals.

"I was thinking about this for a really long time. Having Chase as a brother-in-law sounds pretty much fun then being his friend. So I thought maybe you should give this feather to him." Said Mai. I stopped pouring animal food and stared at her.

"W-why do you ask??" I stumbled turning bright red.

"He seems to be intrested in you since we moved here sissy. I'm sure he'll say yes." Said Mai.

"Well, okay, I'll give it to him." I said and went back to whatever I was doing.

After feeding the animals. We sat on the sofa and watched some Television. By the time it was 6am Mai got change and then we soon headed outside to do some farm work. I watched Mai milk the cows and shipped them. Just then Chase came. I looked at the blue feather I was holding in my hand. "Hey Akari." Said Chase.

"Oh...um....hi...." I said.

"What's wrong? You look really nervous." Said Chase. I showed him the blue feather.

"Chase....I want you to accept this." I said. Chase was surprised at first hten he smiled.

"It's usually the boys that are suppose to do it. Not the girls. Let me take it from here." He said and got down on one knee. "Akari, I want to be by your side forever and ever and never leave your side. Your more then welcome to try all my new dishes first and that's a promise and I'll promise to love you forever and always. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course I will." I said. Chase smiled and accept the feather.

"Well then, Shall we go to Town Hall and tell them the news?" Asked Chase.

I nodded my head and we headed our way but first I told Mai where we're going and I'll be back soon as she understands and told her that she'll wait here. When we got to Town Hall we told Mayor Hamilton the good news and that our wedding will be held on Spring 15th. Everyone congratulate us as we went back to my ranch. When we got back I told Mai and she was so happy. Chase left to go tell Maya, Dakota, Colleen and Jake the good news. I went inside, got a sheet of paper and wrote a letter to Luna.

_Dear Luna,_

_Hi! How's Harmonica Town for you? I'm sorry that you had to Runaway. But no one really know why though. I really want to tell you the good news though. I propose to Chase and that our wedding is on Spring 15th. I really want you to come because your my bestest friend. And I want your help on designing my wedding dress. Please come to my wedding please! Write back to me as soon as possible._

_Lova ya with all my heart_

_Akari XOXOX_

I put the letter into the envelope and skipped down to the Tailor Shop. I saw Candace there as she was writing a letter to Luna too. I went up to her. "Hey Candy." I said.

"Oh hi. I heard you got proposed. Congratulation." Said Candace.

"Oh thanks." I said.

"Your welcome. So what brings you here?" Asked Candace.

"I was wandering if you can deliver this. It's a letter for Luna." I said giving it to her.

"Oh okay sure." Said Candace and taking the letter out of my hands. "She just had to come back when she reads your letter."

"I know. She just had to come. My wedding won't be any fun without her." I said.

"Whatever I did to her. I miss her so much." Cried Candace. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Candy. It's not your fault. She probably wants to go there because she wants to." I said.

"Yes it is my fault. She complained that I never loved her since we came back here." Sobbed Candace.

"Oh Candy. I know that she loves you more then you love her. It's what in your heart." I said.

"How do you know? She never yelled at you." Sobbed Candace.

"I know I know." I said.

"Do you think she'll come back just for your wedding?" Asked Candace.

"She has to come. I don't know what will happen if she doesn't show up." I said.

"Well okay. I'm glad we all care about her." Said Candace.

"Yeah well I better get going. I have to tell Angie, Kevin and Max the good news and call my parents from Sunshine Island about it too." I said.

"Okay bye." Said Candace.

When I got home I called my parents. I told them the good news as I heard them screaming and bursting into tears. They congratulate me and told me how proud they are about me. I promise them that they will meet him before the wedding and that was a huge promise I made. When I hang up Angie, Kevin and Max came into my house as I told them the good news.

Spring 15th

The days flew by fast as it was finally the day of my wedidng ceromony. My whole family is at the Inn. Chelsea, Markm, Jill, Claire, Jack, Kasey, and Molly. Luna came to Waffle Island with her boyfriend, Kurt but they only came for my wedding and then they leave for Harmonica Town tomorrow morning. I don't want my best friend to leave me here. I felt so abandon when she left. Luna designed an awesome wedding dress for me. Although Maya and Angie are my bride maids Luna tottally understand since there family of mines.

I woke up at 6am and went straight to the Inn in my PJ like I was told to. Once I got there I started banging on the door. Maya opened the door, grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. When I got my arm back and rubbed it a little I was so amazed by a beautiful wedding dress in front of me. It was the dress I wanted when I saw my mom's and dad's wedding photos when I was younger. Luna, Angie and Maya bothed help me get the dress on. Once I got it on I sat down in the chair in behind me as Luna and Angie did my hair while the others baked my cake.

Once they finish adding the finish touches on I looked into my mirror and admire myself while Luna helped Maya and Angie get ready. I was so amaze by myself and how wonderful they did it. The dress was a perfect fit and since my hair was so long it was tied into a messy bun with a little tiara holding it in place and my long silky, smooth, see through veil tied to it. I also had long white silky gloves on my hair too. I smiled at my own reflection. I feel like a princess getting married to my handsome prince. Chelsea came toward me and told me how beautiful I am and that the dress was hers from her wedding but she let Luna re designed it. Mark was with Chase and the best mans. Colleen gave me a bouquet of white roses. I smiled at her and took them in my hands.

Soon Maya and Angie came down. They were so beautiful. The dresses were almost the same as mines but it was in red. My mom also said that the dress came from her when she was bride maids for her friend's wedding. But Luna redesigned it and copied the other one. Colleen both gave them a bouquet of red roses as we both headed out way to the Church grounds.

The church was decorated beautifully. Flower were arranged all over the church grounds. I peeked out the window where Chase was talking to Gill and Kevin. Chase was good friends with them so Maya and Angie were lucky enough to be paired off with them. Chase was in a black and white tux, Gill was in a light purple tux, probably what his dad wore, and Kevin was in a grey tux which is what dad wore.

Before Chase saw me I duck under the window so he couldn't see me and stared at Chloe and Mai who were flower girls for my wedding. I smiled at them as I went back to what I was doing and stood up. When it was time for the wedding everyone except for Maya, Angie, Mai, Chloe and me stayed outside until it was time. I fanned myself to try and cool down but it ended up turning into a huge panic. "Akari, what's wrong?" Asked Maya.

"I'm so nervous." I said.

"About what?" Asked Angie.

"Everything. I'm scared if I'll fall on my face and embarass myself or if I forgot the words and don't know what to say." I said.

"Just walk slowly. And all your going to say is 'I do'." Said Maya.

"Okay." I said.

When it was time Maya went in first. 5 seconds later it was Angie's turn. "Remember count to 5 and then come in." She said and enter. I counted to 5 and then walked in with Chloe and Mai in front of me. I hold on tightly to my bouquet of flovers as I walked slowly down the idle focusing on my walking pace keeping eye contact with Chase. Once I got there Chase grabbed my hand as we soon faced the Mayor. I handed my bouquet of flower to Maya as i put my hand togethers and prayed while Mayor Hamilton did his speech. "Chase, do you take Akari to be lovely wedded wife for as long as you shall live?" Asked Mayor Hamilton.

"I do." Said Chase.

"Akari, do you take Chase to be lovely wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Asked Mayor Hamilton.

"I-I do." I stumbled.

"Give the ring that represent the blue feather to the bride please." Said Mayor Hamilton.

I turn to face Chase as he I gave him my left hand so he can put the ring on as I place my hand back to where it was. Mayor Hamilton threw his arm out. "You may now Kiss the bride." He said. I placed my hand on my side as Chase put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. After we headed outside where everyone started clapping. Maya gave me back my bouquet of flowers as we both headed outside with Chase by my side. I looked up at him as he kissed me on the lips lightly.

Now that I'm married with Chase I knew that I'm going to have a happy life with Mai and Chase. Husband and sister. When we got home. We decided on pet names. Chase can called me Kari or Honey while I can call him Sweetie or Muffin.

Now that things are done and we know how to set our rules. I knew we're going ot live a happy life together. We're such a perfect pair like Cinnamon and Spices. And we both live Happily Ever After

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Yay I finally finish the series but I'll make a Epilogue for this too about the what happen years later._


End file.
